


There's A Place

by minniethecatt



Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Remus Lupin, Drunk Sirius Black, Drunken Shenanigans, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Stag Party, Vows, Wedding, beatles songs, stars and moon, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniethecatt/pseuds/minniethecatt
Summary: Set in the Minnieverse. It's 2009, Remus and Sirius have been back together for the past five years and Sirius thinks the time has come for their next big step. They're now both 49, it's spring, and what better way to make good use of a sunny spring day than a celebration of love?This is their story.It all begins with little Minerva snooping around and finding something she should not. Then, everything evolves from there.[Title inspired by The Beatles songs.]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks (mentioned), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734163
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon and they all spent the day at their granfathers' house. The kids were playing hide and seek with Sirius, while their parents and Remus were talking peacefully. Sirius was counting in the corner and Minnie ran in the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She searched a place to hide and quickly closed herself into the closet. Since Sirius was taking too long to find her, she began to snoop around, only to find a moment later a small dark blue velvet box. She opened it and saw a silver ring; it was simple, without decorations except a small incision on the inside, "your moon" it said. She put it in her finger but obviously it was too big for her. Suddenly she heard the door open and, hoping it was Sirius, she jumped out of the closet.

"You know, this is not exactly how the game works" said Sirius with a confused expression.

"What's this?" she asked pointing at the ring.

He widened his eyes and rushed to close the door.

"Where did you find it?"

"In the closet, I was hiding in there" she said.

"Did you tell anybody?"

Minerva shook her head and he sighed in relief.

"Good, good" he said while getting closer to her and sitting at the end of the bed. "Can you keep a secret?"

The girl nodded and in that moment the door opened so slowly that neither of them noticed.

"I wanted to propose to Remus" said Sirius with a grin on his face.

"You what?"

They both turned towards the voice that came from the other side of the room and when Sirius saw Remus on the door, he almost dropped the small box.

"Fuck" he said while Minnie covered her ears, "You weren't supposed to find out like this"

"Are you serious?" asked Remus, realizing what he had said only after seeing the mischievous smile on Sirius' face. "Sirius, I swear, if you dare to make the joke I'll say no"

Sirius' face brightened even more if possible.

"So, would you have said yes?"

"Of course, you idiot"

Sirius ran and threw his arms around Remus' neck.

"I love you" he whispered at his ear.

"I love you too"

Minerva was still sitting on the bed, watching at her grandads with a small smile.

"Can we please go find the others now?" she asked.

Sirius laughed and offered her a hand.

"Shall we?"

****

Some days later the Potter family was all reunited at the table enjoying their dinner when a sudden noise came from the living room, as if something had just broken into a thousand pieces. Some voices followed the noise and they understood clearly someone saying "Sirius! It's fucking 8 in the evening, they're probably eating. We can come tomorrow".

Silence fell on the table and everyone stopped eating because they knew that when Remus swore it meant that he was really pissed.

The couple joined the family still sitting at the table, Sirius was radiant while Remus, on the contrary, was looking at him with a not-so-loving expression.

"What's happening?" asked Harry a little hesitantly.

"We chose a date!" exclaimed Sirius while Remus was rolling his eyes.

"A date?" repeated James Sirius with his mouth full of food.

"For the wedding" specified Sirius.

Ginny got up from the chair and rushed to hug them. Remus' frown disappeared and he smiled at the redhead returning the hug.

"I'm so happy for you" she whispered next to their ears.

Sirius had a toothy smile and Remus cheeks were slightly pink when Harry congratulated them. Then all the kids, a little bit too loudly went to hug them. A five-year-old James Sirius reached out his arms and Sirius picked him up.

"You wanna come?" he asked. James nodded, excited.

"I wanna come too" exclaimed Minerva with a pouty face. Remus picked her up too and smiled.

"Oh, we need a person who brings the wedding rings, do you know someone?" Remus asked her with a soft smile on his lips.

"I wanna do it, I wanna do it!" cried out the little girl.

Sirius laughed at her reaction and turned his gaze to his soon-to-be husband.

"Alright pup, besides it's you who found the ring first"

"When is it?" asked Harry all of a sudden.

"Mh?" said Sirius who was taken aback "Oh it's 20th of May"

"It's a nice month" said Ginny with a big smile.

"Yes, it is" said Sirius and then added "Harry can I talk to you for a moment?"

Harry nodded and followed him in the living room. Sirius was grinning from ear to ear when suddenly he asked "Would you like to be my best man?"

Harry remained silent for a moment but then he buried to hug him.

"Of course, I'm actually flattered you asked me"

Sirius smiled in the hug, misty-eyed.

"Alright, I better go now"

They went back to the kitchen where Remus was still playing with the children.

"Oh, there you are, did you ask him?"

Sirius nodded and Remus smiled at Harry who nodded too.

"Say goodbye to the grandads, kids" said Ginny with a smile.

"Bye grandmoomy, bye grandpads" said both James Sirius and Minerva as they returned to the table.

"It's time to go home, shall we Pads?" asked Remus. Sirius nodded and after saying goodbye to the family, they went back to the living room and after a second deafening noise, they disappeared.

***

Remus was nervously handling the envelope in his hands, turning it around and around constantly. He put it back in his pocket and took a breath. His right hand was trembling as he rang the doorbell. After a few seconds Andromeda appeared behind the door, showing a big smile on her face. “Remus, dear! Come on in”

She welcomed him inside and hugged him tight “Hello, Andy! How are you?”

“Quite fine, darling. Always the same thing, you know, same old. I haven’t seen you in a while as Sirius has been the one who brought Teddy here the past few times, so tell me what you’ve been up to”

Remus laughed nervously at that “That’s exactly why I wanted to come here today, actually. Sirius wanted to come too, but I insisted to come alone today, so he wanted me to tell you that you’re invited this Sunday and that he sends his regards”

“I’m more than happy to come around on Sunday, but tell me Remus dear, what’s bothering you?”

He took his hands, just like a mother would with one of her children and brought him to the couch.

They sat with their hands intertwined and Remus looked at her. She had a reassuring smile on her face, which was what put him more at ease. _Fuck_ , he thought to himself _I’ve known her for the past thirty years, why am I acting like this? She’s always been nothing but supportive_. He took a deep breath and took the envelope he had put in his pocket and handed it to her.

She looked at him with curiosity, but opened it nonetheless. She looked down and read out loud:

“ _Under the light of the moon and the brightest stars in the sky_

_SIRIUS ORION BLACK_

_&_

_REMUS JOHN LUPIN_

_20th May 2009_

_Hereby invite you to their wedding ceremony_ ”

As she looked up into his eyes, he could see a few tears forming in her eyes, but then the biggest smile, as bright as the star she was named after, came to her lips. She immediately hugged him tightly, almost strangling him. “Oh Remus! I’m so, so, so happy for you, and for that little shit my cousin is” she said into the hug, he was on the verge of tears, laughing at the reference to Sirius.

“So, you’re okay with this?”

“Okay?! Just okay?! I’m so happy for the both of you, you have no idea! Why shouldn’t I be?”

“Well, I thought that… since the whole Dora thing-”

“Let me stop you right now and here. Look at me. Remus John Lupin, I have known you since your Hogwarts years, so let’s just stop. My daughter was so happy when you came into her life and I was surprised to say the least, but I already knew you. And I saw the love you two had for each other. And the proof is Teddy, who still reminds me of her every time I see him. I have no doubt of the love you and Dora had for each other as I have no doubt for the love you and Sirius have had for each other your whole lives. And believe me when I say this: she’s happy for you. She would be _so_ proud that you took a chance to be happy again, and with Sirius. She is so proud of you, wherever she is. You have my word”

Remus really had to wipe away the tears from his face, as he missed Dora dearly every day, but listening to Andromeda telling him that, he felt a lot lighter.

He hugged her again “Thank you, Andy, for everything”

“The least I can do for my family, dear”

***

After parking the motorbike outside the castle, Sirius stepped inside and after passing the entrance door he felt at home again. He looked around and the walls, the corridors, everything reminded him of the time he spent there. He automatically smiled.

"You..." he heard a voice coming from the other side of the corridor. He turned around and saw the old Filch with the same old scruffy cat. Sirius smiled again.

"Not you again" he said before heading back and running down the corridors screaming "Headmistress, headmistress, Black is here again! I know he has something in mind! Headmistress!"

Sirius laughed, one hand on his stomach and the other one on his eyes. 'Oh god I have to tell this to Remus' he thought.

He had just finished laughing when he saw a green tunic fluttering down the corridor.

"Oi Minnie, I was just looking for you. You're stunning as always"

Minerva McGonagall shut him up with a hand and hurried to hug him under Filch's disdainful gaze.

"What do you need Sirius?" asked the woman.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you, in private if possible"

She peered at him for a moment with a raised eyebrow, then led him to her office. "This way" she said. He followed her to the statue of the gargoyle and then up the stairs to the headmistress' office door.

"Come in" she said as he followed her, "Have a seat". She pointed to one of the two chairs as she sat across the desk.

"What do you have to tell me?"

Sirius was starting now to have an odd feeling, as if he was afraid of her reaction. He started to play with the pens on the desk without looking at her.

"So first of all, Remus and I are getting married and we wanted you to come." He passed her a sheet of rectangular paper decorated with black ink that said:

" _Under the light of the moon and the brightest stars in the sky_

_SIRIUS ORION BLACK_

_&_

_REMUS JOHN LUPIN_

_20th May 2009_

_Hereby invite you to their wedding ceremony_ "

She smiled to the man in front of her and saw nothing but the young boy he used to be. She held back the tears and squeezed his hand.

"I'm so happy for you"

"Yeah but there's another thing" he admitted lowering his gaze. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if you would like to walk me down the aisle. I mean, usually it is the father of the bride to do it but I am a man so I'd need my mother but fortunately she's dead, so maybe I thought I could ask the closest figure to a mother I have, that's you, but I understand if you don't want to, I mean, it's not like I was the best at-"

"Sirius" she interrupted him.

He looked her in the eyes, completely tense.

"I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to walk you down the aisle"

Sirius looked surprised but then smiled at the woman in front of him.

"Oh, thank you" he said before getting up from the chair, "Thank you".

He went to the door but before he could open it, Minerva spoke again.

"Sirius" she called him "I'm proud of you".

He smiled again, trying not to cry.

"I know" and then he was gone. It was in that moment that Minerva McGonagall herself cried.

****

Remus knocked at the door, with Teddy holding his left hand. The door opened and beside it showed up a dishevelled Bill Weasley, quite surprised at the sight in front of him.

“Hey guys! What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Bill! Dad said he had to come to ask you something and I wanted to come too”

Bill looked at Remus with an arched eyebrow but with a grin on his face, because his friend had a sheepish smile on his lips thanks to his son’s words exposing him.

“Come on in, then! Fleur is inside with the girls, Louis is with Ron and George today at the shop, they brought most of the kids with them to try out new stuff, which Ron assured us was safe, and I want to trust him” said Bill welcoming them inside the Shell Cottage. It was a sunny day, the coast clear of waves and just the right breeze to make a walk on the beach enjoyable. They all went inside, Teddy running to the upper floor, where Fleur and the kids were, while Remus and Bill stayed behind in the kitchen.

“Cup of tea?”

“Do you even have to ask?” chuckled Remus.

Bill laughed and went to boil the water to make the tea. They spent a few minutes catching up as they had grown quite tight in the past decade, at the beginning because of the scar that adorned Bill’s face as he wanted some help to cope with the whole situation. They kind of bonded over that, but they had become very good friends, and Remus thought of him as one of his best friends for sure after the life he had lived. The entire Weasley clan was family to him, but Bill was someone who almost _really_ understood him in some way. He was the only one who could understand some instincts, the way he felt the week before the full moon, he did not turn but had almost the same itches. And after the Battle, both him and Fleur really helped him with Teddy, almost as much as Sirius did. During the full moon they always let his son sleep at their house, while Padfoot accompanied Moony during the night. The wolf still needed what was left of his pack, in any way he could have it. The kettle whistled signalling the water was ready and Bill went to put the tea bags in the cups, then seated in front of his friends, giving him his cup.

“So?”

“So, I wanted to give you something first” said Remus, taking an envelope out from his jacket and handing it to Bill, who took it and opened it.

“ _Under the light of the moon and the brightest stars in the sky_

_SIRIUS ORION BLACK_

_&_

_REMUS JOHN LUPIN_

_20th May 2009_

_Hereby invite you to their wedding ceremony_ ”

“Are you serious?” asked Bill with a big smile threatening to come out from his lips.

“No, I’m Remus” replied the other with a laugh.

“You bastard! When did this happen?” said Bill, shaking his head unbelievingly.

“Just a few days ago. We wanted to decide a date before telling other people, but I wanted to give it to you personally”

“Remus, man, I’m so happy for you!” he stood up and went to hug his friend, who was still sitting on the other side of the table.

“Will you be happier if I ask you to be my best man?” said Remus in the hug.

Bill abruptly detached himself and looked at Remus with disbelief, but when he saw how _serious_ he was, he nodded excitedly. “Of course, Remus! I would love to!”

Then he hugged him again “My fucking werewolf best friend is getting married! I have to throw the best stag party ever”

“OH! Please, we’re too old for most of that shit, talk to Harry, though. I’m sure you can get us shitfaced without too much fuss”

“Alright, alright, I’ll be kind”

They laughed, as they both knew that _kind_ meant not kind at all. They finished the cup and went upstairs to see what the kids were up to. As they got into the room Remus saw Fleur reading a book to Dominique who was sitting on her mother’s lap on a rocking chair, and the two other kids playing together.

“Look, Teddy, like this” little Victoire said, taking the other child’s hand and guiding the doll in his hand.

“Oh, alright! I got it” replied Teddy with a little smile, listening to the younger girl.

Remus laughed, his son was totally whipped.

****

It was an early spring sunny day at the end of march and Sirius and Harry had plans to go shopping for Sirius and Harry’s suits for the ceremony. Sirius had not wanted anyone but Harry with him, he also had insisted for Remus not to come, because he wanted something special and for it to be a surprise to everyone, especially to his husband to be. He had something specific in mind and he wanted to get it exactly the way he thought. They decided to meet up in Diagon Alley in the late morning, mostly because Harry had to leave the children with Molly and Arthur as Ginny had a training session with the Harpies that morning that she could not miss; she had gone back into training just a few months before, as Lily Luna was still too young before and she had not worked until after Christmas break.

Sirius could not contain his excitement: first of all, he never thought this moment would arrive and, even if he could think of two exact people who should have been right there with him, he was happy to at least be able to get through with it with their son. He got into Diagon Alley early, but just because Remus would not stop pestering him about what he was going to do and since he could not keep a secret – only from Remus, mind you – for long, he decided that being early would be better than telling everything to Moons. He could still hear Remus shouting to him as he went out the door in his mind “You know I will find out what you’re doing, don’t you?” Sirius shivered at the thought, fortunately Harry had agreed to hide everything at his house, so Remus would not be able to find anything. He was still deep in his thought when he felt a hand on his arm, he turned around and saw Harry looking at him with a little smirk “Nervous much?”

“No, what makes you think that?” Sirius replied with a chuckle.

“Eh, you know, it’s alright. You must remember how I was before the wedding, don’t worry, it’s all going to work perfectly” Harry replied squeezing his godfather’s arm “So, where should we start?”

“Okay, I thought we could go into Madam Malkin’s first and if we don’t find anything there, we can go Twilfitt and Tatting's”

“Perfect, let’s go then”

They walked side by side for a few minutes, looking into the other shops’ windows until they reached the place they were looking for. They stayed inside for a while, a good half-hour, looking around and trying some robes on, but Sirius was not convinced by anything – neither was Harry, actually – and at a certain point he tried a black robe, very flowy, that almost ate him up, even if Madam Malkin had said “I’m sure you would look fantastically well in this” and the only comment Sirius had was “Fantastically well my ass, not even Snivvy would have worn this hideous thing” at which Harry had to bite a laugh, because he had just said it so _casually_.

They walked out and went to the other shop, but even there, the same thing happened. They stayed inside for about an hour and nothing seemed to look right to either of them, but as it was almost lunch time and they were quite tired, they decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron to eat something.

The pair got inside the pub and were immediately greeted by Tom, who accompanied them to a free table on the side – eleven years might have passed from the last battle, but Harry’s face was still very recognisable and if they could get some offered privacy, who were they to refuse?

As they placed their order they started talking “So, have you got any other place left where we can go?”

“No…” replied Sirius sadly “I thought I could find everything I needed here in Diagon Alley, the last time I had to buy something like this was- WAIT. I’VE GOT THE PLACE” he almost screamed excitedly at the end, smacking his hand on the table continuously.

“Where is it? And why are you so excited about it?” Harry asked, now very curious.

“It’s near the Leaky Cauldron, but it’s not in Diagon Alley, it’s a muggle shop”

“A muggle shop?”

“Yes! It’s the place where your father bought his wedding tux, he wanted to make an impression on Lily’s family and I know it’s the right place. They had magnificent suits there, I also got mine there because they were absolutely _perfect_ ”

“Okay, I’m in! Let’s see if it’s the right place again this time. Where is it precisely?”

“It’s near Covent Garden, so it should not take us more than a few minutes to get there”

Harry nodded in assent and they continued to chat until the food arrived.

“You know that this morning it was a mission to get here? When James and Minerva found out I was going to spend the day with you they would not let me go! They wanted to come so badly they _solemnly_ swore they would not fight each other for a whole week, do you know how tempting that offer was?!” Harry laughed.

“Ha, kids! Those two will be the death of me” replied Sirius grinning.

“You know it’s just because they worship their grandfathers, you and Remus spoil them too much” said Harry with and amused tone and an arched eyebrow that was genetically inherited from Lily, almost as good as hers.

“I have no idea of what you’re talking about” was all Sirius said trying not to smile, and failing.

After they finished their dishes Sirius looked into Harry’s eyes and said “I want to show you something” with a serious, but excited voice, as if he was a kid telling his biggest secret.

“What is it?”

“You know that we already have the rings, right?” when he saw Harry nodding, he continued “Well, I might have charmed them” and he took out a little velvet black box and put it on the table “Open it and look what’s inscribed inside”

Harry took the box in his hand and opened it. Inside there were two simple wedding bands, and when he looked what was written inside each of them he said “ _Your moon_ and _your star_?” and then they sparked up some light. He looked at the rings, then back at Sirius, then back again at the rings and then at Sirius again, who had the biggest smirk on his face.

“What do you think?”

“Sirius, this is beautiful! How did you make it work? Does Remus know about this?”

“Well, let’s just say that the fact I was good in Charms at Hogwarts came in handy. And for Remus, no. I’m trying to surprise him”

“It’s a wonderful idea, maybe you’re cleverer than we all thought” said Harry smirking.

“Oh sod off, you. I’m still your godfather, pay some respect” Sirius pointed his index finger at Harry trying to be serious, but failed and just laughed.

They payed the check and got out into muggle London. They arrived at Covent Garden and Sirius noticed with the side of his eye a place he had forgotten about: _Balthazar_.

“HARRY! STOP! We need to go inside. Please, please. They make the fucking best brownies I’ve ever had in my entire life”

Harry pretended to be annoyed by his godfather antics, but when it came to sweet treats, they both knew he could not say no. They went inside and bought their brownies, ate them and then Sirius got back inside to buy a few to bring home to Remus.

He looked at his watch and saw that they were quite late. They hurried and went into the shop.

****

Remus was pacing around the bedroom. Sirius had gone away that morning and did not give him any information about where he was going, how much time he was going to be away for and with who he was.

He tried to stay calm, but he couldn’t.

Luckily Teddy was still at school, so that he could not worry his son, as he probably looked like he was out of his mind.

But he could not help it. After everything that had happened it was hard for him to be calm about these kinds of things.

Yes, of course, they were now safe and there was no more Voldemort.

But, he had lost Sirius twice, for what he thought to be forever and he would not accept to lose him for the third time, _just before they got married_. No, he would not allow it.

Then a tapping sound came from the window. It was an owl from Molly, with a little note attached to its claw, it said “ _Dear Remus, I know that you must be nervous by now as neither Harry has come back to take the kids home. But I wanted you to know he’s with Harry, so whatever it is, Sirius’s is safe, don’t worry anymore. Lots of love, Molly_ ”

It felt as oxygen was back into his lungs. He wrote immediately a note to bring back and exhaled way more relaxed than he had been all morning. But why the fuck was Sirius so secretive about where he was and what was he going to do?!

Well, it really did not matter. What really mattered was that he was safe. Sirius was safe.

***

Sirius looked like and excited mutt, going around and looking at the suits in the shop. They had been there for the past fifteen minutes and Harry was receiving looks from the shop assistants, who were getting quite annoyed by his godfather's antics. He decided he would wait just a couple of minutes before stopping Sirius when he heard an excited voice calling him "Prongslet! Come here! Look at this"

Harry went to the spot Sirius was and in front of him there was a sleek, simple, but still elegant white suit with a very dark shirt underneath, a mixture of dark blue, almost black like the sky during a full moon, and with a dark grey undertone. Sirius's eyes were glistening with happiness, Harry knew it was the right choice and called one of the shop assistants to get the measurements.

Sirius followed him into one of the changing rooms and the man left him there. After a few minutes Harry decided to go around and try and looking for his suit, he was the best man, he had to look good too!

"Harry, come here! Tell me what you think!"

He was almost awed by the sight in front of him. The piece of clothing not only fitted Sirius perfectly, it just looked like it was made for him. His godfather had a smile that could match his name, one of the brightest he had ever seen on him, and he felt himself smiling immediately back at him and nodded.

"This is it"

"You think so?"

"I know so. Come on, Pads, look at you! You're almost crying and I swear it looks astonishingly perfect on you"

Sirius smiled even more and turned to the shop assistant "We'll take it", then went back and changed into his normal clothes.

"I can't wait to see Remus's face when he sees this"

"Well, you're lucky I agreed to keep the suits at my house, otherwise he would have found out by tonight" Harry said mocking him fondly.

"Shut up now, you. Let's see if we can find something for you to wear"

They looked around and Harry found a very deep blue suit, that would go perfectly next to Sirius's suit so he went and tried it on.

When Sirius saw him walking out of the changing room, he said without thinking "Nice one, James!" and almost immediately regretted it. He looked at Harry with a sad smile, sometimes he still had those moments when his godson looked exactly like his best friend and Harry had learned not to be preoccupied by them. He knew Sirius loved him for who he really was and if he reminded him of his father from time to time, well he was happy to be able to do that. So he just looked at Sirius with a light smiled and motioned him to hug. They hugged each other tightly and Sirius whispered "I think it's the one"

"Yes, if Dad would look good wearing it why should I not? I bet it looks even better on me" Harry said trying to make the moment lighter. Sirius laughed. It was alright.

They paid for the suits and parted, Harry going back with the suits to the Burrow to get the kids and Sirius to Remus, home.

***

"Okay kids, hold on tight now", Sirius looked at his right and at his left, making sure everyone had their hands intertwined. He had Lily at his right hand, followed by Albus, Rose, Victoire and James, and Hugo at his left one, followed by Minnie, Dominique and Teddy. Little Louis was sitted on Sirius' shoulders, laughing and holding on tight with his small hands on top of Sirius' head. "Ready? Three, two, one", the group disappareted and apparated in Hogsmeade, right in front of a quaint cottage. "That was the coolest thing ever", James jumped up and down and Sirius laughed, while checking if everyone was alright. "Are you all ok cubs?", the kids answered with a big cheer and Sirius laughed again, tickling Louis that was still on his shoulders. "Can we do it again? Please Grandadfoot", Minnie pouted, the other children yelled a loud "yes" and Sirius was almost tempted to let them convince him. "Listen cubs, I'll come and pick you up later and we'll do it again, promise", Sirius started walking towards the cottage, everyone still diligently holding hands and following him.

He knocked on the door and the person who opened the door wasn't at all who he expected. "Madam Pomfrey?", Sirius almost laughed, because it made so much sense. He scoffed at himself for not having figured it out earlier. "Good evening Sirius, Minerva they're here", she had a kind smile on her face, moving aside to let the kids and Sirius in. "Mr Black", Minerva McGonagall appeared from behind the walls of the living room. "You're literally saving my life Minerva", Sirius let go of the kids, finally placing Louis on the ground. Minnie went directly to the old woman, tugging at her shirt and wanting to be picked up. Minerva smiled fondly, caressing her on the head. "Yes, actually they're all well behaved children, maybe Poppy and I will just tell some stories about how their parents at school, won't we dear?", Poppy laughed and nodded, sitting on the couch with Rose and Albus at her sides. The kids cheered and Sirius smiled, making his recommendations once more. Minerva walked him to the door. "You could've told me, you know", Sirius' tone wasn't angry or disappointed, just genuinely curious. "I know, my boy. It's been like this for some years now", she smiled and the look in her eyes was one of the sweetest Sirius had ever seen on her. "I am so happy for you, you deserve this Minnie", Sirius held her hand in both of his and she smiled again. "Now go, it's late. Say hi to everyone on mine and Poppy's behalf", Minerva squeezed his hand and then let go.

"Oh, another thing Sirius. They can sleep here, come and pick them up tomorrow morning", Sirius wants to kiss her on the spot. "I am convinced you're an actual angel Minnie", Sirius stepped back, ready to disapparate. Minerva rolled her eyes and watched as Sirius disappeared.

"About time you came back, everyone has already arrived", as soon as Sirius apparated into their bedroom Remus was there, standing with a raised eyebrow. "Darling you don't know what I found out", Sirius smiled and sat on the bed. Remus raised his eyebrow even higher and crossed his arms. "Minnie and Poppy are dating, living together actually", Sirius couldn't stop himself from smiling. Remus' face softened and he scoffed, sitting on the bed beside his soon-to-be husband. "I don't know how to break it to you, dear, but it's been literal years, I already knew it", Remus laughed and kissed Sirius on the temple. "I hate you so very much", Sirius sighed and Remus' deep laugh filled the room again. "C'mon dear, it's out party after all", Remus winked and took Sirius' hand, lifting him up from the bed. "You look so good tonight I'm not sure I want to leave the bedroom yet", Sirius kind of whined and Remus rolled his eyes, disapparating them both downstairs.

They apparated hand in hand in the living room and were greeted by a round of applause and cheers. Remus had a smug look on his face and he squeezed Sirius' hand. Sirius' cheeks were pink and he seemed uncharacteristically shy, although he had a soft smile plastered on his face that didn't seem to want to go away.

Everyone was there: Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, the Weasleys, George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, Kingsley and even Hagrid. Sirius felt overwhelmed with love, already feeling his eyes getting wet. "Can I just say", Harry started talking and the applause died down immediately. "You two look incredible tonight, you're glowing", Harry smiled big and for a second Sirius saw James in his godson. Remus laughed out loud, placing his hand on the small of Sirius' back.

Sirius was unable to answer, fearing that he would start crying if he opened his mouth, so he opened his arms and Harry cheered, stepping forward and letting himself be held. Remus put his arms around them both immediately, holding them firmly and placing his chin on top of Sirius' head. "Dads you're suffocating me", Harry breathed deeply and everyone started laughing. "Sorry love", Remus laughed and let go, stepping back and leaving room for Sirius to hold Harry's face for a couple of seconds. They looked at each other and without saying a word they both knew how proud they were of each other for how far they'd come. "Well enough sappiness for now please, let's get this party started", Sirius flicked his wrist and music started playing.

An hour later Sirius was drinking the sixth glass of wine of the evening. He was feeling light headed, searching around the room for Remus. It was something he had always done ever since becoming friends with him. Sirius simply gravitated towards Remus. He found him standing in a corner talking about something with Arthur Weasley, so he just sat on the couch beside Molly. Sirius and Molly had had their divergences in the past, especially the year Sirius had died. Luckily they went past it and they were now chatting like a couple of old friends. "My God that's so annoying. Remus' biggest flaw is without a doubt the fact that he leaves all his clothes around for me to pick up when I do the laundry, which he absolutely never does. We have a dirty clothes basket is it really that difficult to use it? I truly don't understand", Sirius was absolutely unhinged, hair up in a bun and all caught in a gossipy conversation with Molly about their husbands. "Lord, mine does that too. We should just do the same and let them go around the house to find were we've put our dirty clothes", Molly had a glass of red wine in one hand and she moved the other one around, like she was trying to prove her point harder. Remus and Arthur had stopped talking a while before, now just standing metres away and laughing at their spouses' conversation.

Suddenly Sirius stood up straight looking around the room. Queen's Killer Queen was playing in the background and he immediately walked towards Remus. Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius' lip sync but he couldn't help but smile when he started dancing around him with a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon girls", Sirius took Hermione and Ginny by their hands and then grabbed Angelina too, leading the three women to the centre of the living room. "I am so drunk", Ginny laughed and jumped around, while Hermione laughed and Angelina spun Sirius around. "You're not the only one", Angelina pointed at Sirius with her finger and he stuck out his tongue. "I'm about to get married girls, I am entitled to some drunk shenanigans", the four of them laughed and continued dancing together for a while, even though their song was long over.

It was getting pretty late and more or less everyone was drunk. Sirius had the brilliant idea of playing that dumb never have I ever game, but he added a specific rule that was the fact that every thing they said had to be Hogwarts related. A bunch of 30 to 50 years old playing a stupid drinking game sat in a circle on the floor. Absolutely ridiculous. James and Lily would've loved it. Sirius couldn't help but think about them once in a while, especially when he was drunk. The sound of something hitting on glass brought him back to reality. It was Remus, who was now standing on a chair, clearly not as drunk as everyone else in the room. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for being here tonight, for always standing by our side through the years", he looked intensely at Harry, Hermione and Ron, maybe thinking about their third year at Hogwarts. "It's been an awfully good night. Maybe you all should've drank less but that's hardly my business", everyone laughed, Sirius included. "Last but not least I want to thank my soon-to-be husband, I can't wait to make it official", Sirius had teary eyes and stepped closer, helping Remus get down from the chair. They kissed lightly on the lips and everyone cheered again before beginning to pick up their things and say goodnight.

"My God, my head feels like it's been run over with a truck repeatedly", Sirius sighed and began to tidy up the kitchen with the use of his wand of course. "Go to bed, I'll be up in a minute", Remus took the wand from Sirius' hand and used it to finish tidying up as Sirius got upstairs. Using the other one's wand after almost forty years of doing so was almost beginning to feel as right as using their own wand. Remus filled a glass with water and lemon juice and turned all the lights off, remembering for a moment the long-gone times in their first scrappy flat after their seventh year and all the protection charms they had to use to feel safe enough to sleep at night. He reached the bedroom and all those thoughts disappeared immediately upon seeing his Sirius draped across the bed, arm on his eyes. "I brought something for your stomach dear", Remus sat beside Sirius' head. Sirius got up and drank, pulling a disgusted face and laying down again. Remus placed the empty glass on his nightstand and fixated his gaze on Tonks' smiley picture. Her hair was purple and she was laughing and sticking her tongue out at the camera. Remus suddenly felt a pang of pain in his stomach and he had to suppress the need to lie down on the floor and cry. After a moment he felt Sirius' strong arms wrapping around his middle and his legs beside his own. Sirius rested his cheek in the middle of Remus' back and kissed him there, soft and sweet. "I am so sure she's proud of you like you're proud of her, stop blaming yourself and stop feeling guilty Moons", Sirius' voice was firm but also warm like a thick blanket in which Remus would've very much liked to be wrapped. "Come here", they moved and Remus put his head on Sirius' chest while Sirius' arm was around his shoulders. "I hope you know how much I love you", Remus kissed him on the neck and then closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his Sirius. "And I hope you know I love you as much", Sirius sighed and relaxed, leaving a kiss on Remus' forehead.

___________________


	2. Chapter 2

"Remus! Remus wake up!" shouted Sirius shaking his fiancé's shoulder.

It was early in the morning, the wedding day.

"Mh what is it Sirius?" asked Remus, reaching for the alarm on the nightstand; it read 5:52 am. Remus sighed then turned to face Sirius who looked tired and his long black hair was untidy.

"I can't sleep"

He looked like a scared child with his blue big eyes that stared at him. Remus sighed again.

Sirius got closer and hugged him from behind.

"Please Rem, can we do something?"

He started to kiss every inch of his face, from the corner of the mouth to behind the ears. Remus started to giggle.

"Sod off, Sirius!"

But Sirius didn't give up.

"Come on Rem"

"You're a git, you know?" said Remus trying not to laugh while Sirius was still kissing his face.

"Fine, you won, you want some breakfast?" he added at last.

Sirius nodded and smiled, then jumped off the bed and went into the kitchen. Remus followed him and started to make breakfast.

"Rem, nous avons des croissants à manger?"

Remus turned and looked at him in the eyes. He had a cocky smile on his lips because he knew how much Remus liked when he talked in french.

"It's way too early for this, you know I like it when you speak french"

His grin grew wider.

"Oui je le sais mon petit chou" he said, then added "The funny thing is that I could be making fun you and you wouldn't know"

Remus put breakfast on the table, then sitted on his chair.

"Oh shut up Sirius" he said with a smile.

"Can you believe we're getting married?" he added a moment later. Sirius smiled and took his hand on the table.

"It's what I always wanted since we were 15"

Remus smiled and kissed his hand, which was still tight in his.

"Can we go back to bed now? It'll be a long day"

Sirius nodded and followed him in the bedroom.

"Can we cuddle?" he asked.

"Sure".

***

It was a few minutes after 10 pm and Sirius was still inside the building they used as a dressing-room and transfigured part of it as a cloakroom to take the guests' belonging. All the people were already sitting at their places waiting for him to arrive, even Remus was standing in his place, all dressed up in his dark suit, looking around as if he wanted to find him in the crowd.

Sirius was looking at his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his white suite. He was trying to buy some time to avoid going out and having to face Remus' gaze fixed on him while walking down the aisle. Just the thought of it turned his stomach in a knot.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around only to find Harry looking at him.

"Come on, Remus's been waiting for this his whole life" he said smiling at him, "I'll be at the end of the aisle".

He began pacing back and forth in the hallway as soon as Harry got out, leaving the door ajar.

"Where is he?" he heard Minerva ask.

"He's coming out" replied Harry.

Okay, he thought, it's time. He made a deep breath and opened the door, but looked outside without leaving the hallway.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Minerva looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Finally, where the f-"

"Oi Minnie" he interrupted her, "I can't do it, I can't I just can't, I think I'm dying".

She rolled her eyes and went inside with him.

"Listen, if you don't go outside right now, I'll kick your ass until you'll do it"

Sirius widened his eyes, he had never heard Minerva talking in that way, not even when he was at school.

"Now let's go"

She took him by the arm and dragged him outside. The park was all set up for the ceremony; a white wooden walkway ran the distance that separated the building from the aisle, the equally white chairs had been arranged in order and were now occupied by the guests who were chatting, pending the start of the ceremony, the arch under which Remus was waiting for him was adorned with white lilies. Remus was stunning as always with his black suite and his hair pulled back. As the wedding march started to play – "There's a place", The Beatles cover by Gabrielle Aplin, obviously chosen by Remus – Sirius started to walk on the walkway, accompanied by Minerva at his side.

_There is a place_

_Where I can go_

_When I feel low_

_When I feel blue_

_And it's my mind_

_And there's no time when I'm alone_

Immediately after the first notes, Remus turned to look at Sirius who was walking towards him and could not help but smile, already with tears in his eyes.

_I think of you_

_And things you do_

_Go 'round my head_

_The things you said_

_Like "I love only you"_

Sirius had his gaze fixed on Remus', a smile on his face and his hands trembling as he slowly approached what would have been the most beautiful moment in his entire life.

_In my mind there's no sorrow_

_Don't you know that it's so_

_There'll be no sad tomorrow_

_Don't you know that it's so_

After all they have been through, this day, this exact moment, didn't seem real. It was as if his legs were walking by themselves, as if they already knew the way, because maybe, in some way, that was what they were destined to. To be together. After all the difficulties they had managed to overcome, after losing each other and then finding themselves again and again, this was the final point.

_There is a place_

_Where I can go_

_When I feel low_

_When I feel blue_

_And it's my mind_

_And there's no time when I'm alone_

_There's a place_

When Sirius finally arrived at the aisle, Remus looked at him with eyes full of love.

"Hello you" he said.

Sirius smiled broadly while his eyes were starting to get wet with tears.

"Hi"

Hermione, who was the wedding officiant, drew the attention on her.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate a love that has survived time and overcome every difficulty"

As Hemione talked, Minnie was walking to the aisle to bring the rings. She had a little white dress which highlighted her red hair. They took the rings and Sirius stroked the little girl's head, then she turned around and went back to her place hopping around.

"And now the vows" announced Hermione.

"My dear Moons" Sirius was the first to speak, "When we first met, I thought you were fucking weird, the quiet and nerdy kid. I had met James on the train and we immediately became attached to the hip, but with you- you made me, all of us really, work hard to get through your walls. And when we did, it was the best discovery I had made in my entire life, still is actually. Your furry little problem, as James liked to call it, let us grow tighter than ever and from the moment we learnt about it, the Marauders were really born. For years we danced around it, even though we both knew that what we had was totally different than what we felt for the others. And when we finally got together, at the beginning of sixth year, after fooling around a bit, I just knew it was you the one I was meant to be with. But evidently life didn’t think as such: not only I had to spend twelve years locked away in a fucking prison full of those soul-suckers shits, but we didn’t have the time to properly be together and decide what to do that I was taken away for the second time, and even when I came back, we both had to deal with many things. We officially got back together just a few years ago, but my heart has been yours for the longest part of my life. We spent more than twenty years apart, but knowing that one day we would be here makes me think that it was worth it, only to see you trying to hide your tears from all of us. You know I love you, I always will. I love you when you annoy the fuck out of me just for the sake of it, when you can’t function in the morning if you haven’t drunk your tea, when you let me use you as a heater because I’m always so fucking cold and I don’t even know why. Remus John Lupin, I promise to be _your star_ just like you are _my moon_ , come what may”.

While Sirius said the last sentence the ring he held in his right hand glowed slightly, almost imperceptibly so that no one noticed except maybe Harry and Bill. But Remus was too focused on his speech to notice. Then Sirius proceed to put the ring on his finger.

"Pads!" he started, "You have it in your bones to be theatrical about these things, don’t you? When we decided to write our own vows, I knew that you would come up with something like this, so mine had to be extraordinarily better than everything I thought would work just fine. I still remember the day you and I first spent time together, all by ourselves, the others away in detention probably because one of James’s shitty pranks, I still ask myself how you were not involved in that, but I am grateful because otherwise we might not be here today right now. We were little kids feeling so much pain, we understood each other, two totally different situations, but with the same result: two thirteen-year-olds feeling broken trying to give strength to each other. And from that moment on we kind of were inseparable in our own way. At sixteen, we were two kids in love with no care for the world, even though a war was upon us and its effects would haunt us for a long time. We spent so much time apart, but our bond never broke, we always found our way back to each other. When Teddy came into the picture" he then looked at his son who was sitting in the front row and was smiling proudly at him, "I admit I was afraid, but you’ve practically been a parent to him almost as long as I have and you put him on top of everything, even when I tried to push my feelings away, you were still there, you persistent little- yes, you are little, doesn’t matter I’m younger than you! Anyway, you’ve always brought yourself back into my life, at the most unexpected times, you gave me the strength to live and not only just survive. I also love you even if you exasperate me most of the time we are together: you always steal my glasses because you still refuse to get a pair, even though you can’t see for shit the things literally in front of you, you always get one of my jumpers to stay at home, even if you have your own wardrobe full of stay-at-home clothes, also because I actually love to see you wearing my clothes. I love you now and I always will. Sirius Orion Black, I promise to be _your moon_ just like you are _my star_ , until the very end".

Remus was about to put the ring on Sirius' finger, when he felt it getting hotter. He got it back and turned it in his hands under the curious gaze of all present, only to find an inscription inside of it that said "your moon". He looked up at Sirius who had a cocky grin even with his teary eyes. Then he took off his own ring and saw another inscription, "your star" it said.

"You like it?" asked Sirius, his voice cracking.

Remus' eyes were filled with tears but he chuckled and said "You smooth fuck, you always have to win, don't you?" loud enough for everyone to hear it.

Sirius couldn't take it anymore so he threw his arms at his neck and kissed him.

"Oh come on, I didn't even day you can kiss the groom" said Hermione exasperated.

Everybody laughed as Sirius broke away from the kiss and shouted "I can kiss my fucking _husband_ whenever I like it".

***

About an hour later, they were all sitting at the tables, eating good food and talking with each other, already tipsy for the wine. Sirius and Remus were facing each other and holding hands on the table, the rings shining under the faint moonlight. Suddenly a soft noise interrupted the loud chatter. Harry was tapping the spoon against the glass of wine and when he had all eyes on him, he started talking.

"Hi uhm hello, can everyone hear me? No? Okay uhm, can I have a mic? Thanks." He patted on the mic which made a deafening noise, then started to talk again.

"Hi everyone, okay so since I'm Sirius' best man I wanted to make a little speech". As everyone cheered, he took some notes out of his pocket and started to read them.

"First of all, an information. Clearly, I'm not the only best man here, but Bill asked me if I could make the speech because he's not exactly the best with words." He smiled at Bill, whose ears were turning a dark shade of red. Fleur put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Dear Sirius and Remus" started again Harry reading his notes, "I just wanted to thank you both, you've been for me what I've never had, a real, proper family. Thank you for all the things you taught me. Thank you, Remus, for being an amazing teacher, the best I've ever had actually. Thank you, Sirius, for being the best godfather I could have asked for. I'm sure you'll be happier than ever together because it's what you deserve." He looked up from the sheets in his hand only to find Sirius who was already crying and Remus with teary eyes who tried to calm him down. He let out a laugh then went on talking. "I'm done being sappy now, but I can't really tell some funny stories. I'm sure if my parents were here, they would have a lot to tell."

Sirius let out a laugh between tears. "Your dad would never stop talking, I'm fucking telling you" Remus slapped his arm but laughed too.

"Oh, and Lily would be crying already" he added.

"You mean like you?" asked Remus with a cocky smile on his lips.

"Fuck you"

"Oh, shut up you two" exclaimed someone, "you're bickering like an old married couple"

Sirius, definitely too drunk to understand from which part of the table the voice came from, stood up and pointed his finger in the air.

"Excuse me, we _are_ an old married couple".

Remus pulled him by the shoulder, making him sit down.

"Speak for yourself, I'm not old" he added.

"Can I finish my speech?" asked Harry. "I was saying that I don't know any funny story but the one about the werewolf question during the fifth year exam, but I'm sure that in the coming years there will be stories as much as funny to tell."

Sirius got up from his chair and run to hug him tight.

"Thank you" he whispered. Harry smiled in the hug and couldn't help a tear to fall.

"Thank you Sirius". He moved away and grabbed the glass. "A toast to Remus and Sirius".

"To Remus and Sirius" everyone repeated, raising their glasses.

He looked at his godfather with teary eyes and a big smile.

"I'm sure mom and dad would be happy for you two".

***

****

**_When the night has come_ **

**_And the land is dark_ **

**_And the moon is the only light we see_ **

It looked as the moonlight was shining only on the pair in the middle of the dance floor. They almost look as if they were fused into the same body, as entangled and united as they were. Their foreheads touched and everyone could see a slight smile on the two men’s lips. From afar they were just looking as a couple swinging to the John Lennon version of _Stand By Me_ , a choice of Sirius who was adamant that this had to be the song for their first dance.

_“Moons, I found it!”_

_“What would ‘_ it _’ be?”_

_“The song for our first dance at the wedding, of course” replied Sirius with a glint in his eyes._

_“And what would it be? You know we both need to agree on it”_

_“Oh, I’m sure you will” then he took Remus’s hand and brought him to the other side of the living room, where Remus’s record player was sitting. There was already a disk on it, but it must have been an old one, because the werewolf could not figure out which one it was from afar without his glasses. Then he waited for Sirius to start it and a familiar tune started playing. Remus looked at his partner, with tears in his eyes and the biggest smile threatening to get out, they had found it._

**_No I won't be afraid_ **

**_No I won't be afraid_ **

**_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_ **

**_And darling, darling stand by me_ **

**_Oh, now, now, stand by me_ **

**_Stand by me, stand by me_ **

Remus used his right thumb to caress his husband – his _husband_ , he could not stress this enough – ring finger and playfully said “Your moon” just for the joy to see it light up, which made Sirius giggle.

“And so I see you are enjoying my charming little trick, Mr Lupin”

“I have to admit it was quite clever, even for you, Mr Black. You know I appreciate a charm done well”

“Well, if it had not been for my charm how would I have gotten you in Sixth Year?”

“Sirius, you and I both know that I unfortunately had fallen for you even before, because your attempt at flirting with _everyone_ were effortlessly perfect, but when you tried to _really_ do it with me, the most awkward things came out of your mouth”

“Hey, that’s not true!”

_“Hey Moony!”_

_“Hey Pads, what are you doing here?”_

_“You know I’m here almost every day!” said the black-haired boy with indignation in his voice._

_“Padfoot, I have never seen you coming to the library_ alone, _by choice in the middle of a Saturday” replied Remus amused as he perfectly showed him his arched eyebrow._

_“OH! RIGHT! IT’S SATURDAY! PRONGS IS CALLING ME, CAN’T YOU HEAR HIM?! OKAY, SEE YOU LATER, REMUS, BYE!”_

**_If the sky that we look upon_ **

**_Should tumble and fall_ **

**_And the mountain should crumble to the sea_ **

**_I won't cry, I won't cry_ **

**_No I won't shed a tear_ **

**_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_ **

**_And darling, darling stand by me_ **

**_Oh, stand by me_ **

**_Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_ **

****

They still felt as they were the only two people in the world, even though they knew their family was all around them, they could feel their love all over the place. They hugged each other tighter, as if to never break the permanent bond they finally, legally, had between them.

“Do you regret not getting married at the same time with James and Lily?” asked Sirius with a little tremble in his voice.

“Darling, we could not”

“I know, Rem, but we could have had _something_ ”

“Luv, I loved you then, and I love you now. And as Hermione said at the beginning of the ceremony, our _love has survived time and overcome every difficulty._ It would have been easier? Probably not, the truth is. And whatever happened, the important thing is that we always got back to each other. And we’re finally here, where we’re meant to be, standing by each other”

“Stand by me, Rem?”

“Forever”

_It was a quiet Friday night in the Gryffindor common room, the four Marauders scattered around the floor near the fireplace with Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, Alice and Frank. They had all drunk a bit and it was Muggle Music Night, so Lily and Remus were the only ones allowed to bring the music out. Lily had put on various Beatles disks, while Remus had brought a John Lennon solo one, for the quieter moments that would come in the night. Sirius had his head on Remus’s lap and abruptly got up when he started hearing a few notes coming from the record player._

_“Dance with me?”_

_“Pads you know I-”_

_“Please” said Sirius to his boyfriend with his famous puppy eyes._

_“Alright, but you have to buy me a week worth of my chocolate supply”_

_“Whatever you want, love”_

_They got up and went into a corner, Sirius putting his arms around Remus’s neck and basically just hugged him, and only swayed to the music. It was a song from the disk Remus had brought, the cover of_ Stand By Me _, he knew why Sirius had chosen that particular song. It was a silent plea. They were all quite scared. After a while Sirius looked up into Remus’s eyes._

_“Stand by me, Rem?” and the only way Remus was really able to reply was “Forever”_

**_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_ **

**_Oh, now, now, stand by me_ **

**_Oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_ **

**_Darling, darling stand by me_ **

**_Stand by me_ **

**_Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_ **

****

The couple was still swaying around, not really caring about anything. Their eyes closed, a few tears spilling from their eyes anyway, and with the stupidest happy smile on their faces. Remus was singing softly in his husband’s ear the end of the song when an applause startled them.

They turned around and saw all their family and friends looking at them, joy in their eyes. And they all were standing by them.

***

Sirius was happy. Actually, he had rarely felt this happy ever before in his life. He could remember a few times, like at James and Lily's wedding or when his godson and then grandsons where born. But this was a moment that was truly his, not someone else's. Of course his and Remus'. Remus who was currently drinking something like four shots of firewhiskey one after the other together with Bill Weasley. Sirius laughed at that sight. It was rare, basically impossible, to see Remus Lupin that unhinged and absolutely shit-faced, but that was their wedding after all. Remus caught Sirius staring at him and smiled, his whole face litting up with absolute delight. Sirius smiled back and almost started crying for like the fifth or sixth time of the day because it all still felt unreal.

He turned around and saw Minerva McGonagall sitting at a table, hand intertwined with Madam Pomfrey's while chatting with Molly Weasley and he thought that there was no way in the world that he wasn't going to dance with Minerva at his own wedding. It simply had to happen. "Minnie, what are you doing? Come dance with me, c'mon", he sat down in front of her, winking to Molly and placing his hand on top of Minerva's. Madam Pomfrey laughed and smiled at Sirius, who then winked at her too. "Leave me alone boy, have you got no respect for the elderly?", she almost sounded pissed, but her eyes and face told a completely different story. She was relaxed and genuinely happy. "Boy? You flatter me Minnie. C'mon don't make me ask a thousand times, just one dance and then I solemnly swear I'll leave you alone", he laughed at the look she gave him. "Minnie dear, it's his wedding after all", Madam Pomfrey smiled and Minerva blushed at the use of the pet name in front of her former student. Sirius was reminded of the infamous McGonagall looks she reserved only to him and James in their school years. Oh, how he loved this woman. She rolled her eyes and was preparing to get up, when Sirius abruptly stopped laughing and fixated his gaze on something on the other side of the garden. Minerva raised her eyebrows and looked in the same direction, and what she saw made her burst out a laugh. A very, very drunk Remus Lupin was lifting himself up on stage with the use of his hands and knees and was then apparently preparing himself to sing some kind of song with the band. Sirius was confused and unable to stop looking at his husband because this behaviour was so not Remus that he was almost concerned.

A moment later Remus clumsily signalled the band with his hand to start playing and Sirius almost fell of the chair when he heard the beginning of The Beatles' "Twist and Shout". Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. "Well shake it up baby now, twist and shout", Remus started singing and Sirius felt his heart rate speed up and his stomach fall to the ground. Remus absolutely hated singing in front of people, even though he was quite good at it. "You know you twist so fine, come on and twist a little closer now and let me know that you're mine", Remus was not intentioned to stop anytime soon, so Sirius got up and in that moment, while still singing, Remus locked eyes with him and gestured him to come closer using only his index.

The whole garden turned around to look at Sirius, whose face was currently bright red, and started whistling and clapping their hands in time with music. Sirius hurried up and reached the bottom of the stage, he then caught Remus' hand that helped him get on top of it beside him. Remus laughed loudly into the microphone and put his arm around Sirius' waist, trying to keep him as close as possible. He lost track of the song and resumed singing as best as he could, while Sirius was practically smushed on his side and chest. The song was over some moments later and Remus temporarily let go of Sirius to thank his public with exaggerated bows and thrown kisses. He then turned around and placed his hands on Sirius' hips. Sirius put his arms around his husband's shoulders and took a step closer. "You're crazy, do you know that?", he couldn't stop smiling while Remus put his forehead on his. "I know my love, crazy about you", Remus almost whispered those words, wanting Sirius and only Sirius to hear them. Even though the garden was still so filled with clapping and whistling sounds that no one could've possibly heard them.

Sirius almost laughed at that thought because drunk Remus was one of his favourite things in the world, but was caught off guard by Remus, who decided to dip him in front of everyone. He gripped his husband's shoulders even tighter and just kissed him, the noise around them coming as a muffled sound as he felt Remus' joyful grin on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rem, nous avons des croissants à manger?" - "Rem, do we have any croissants to eat?"  
> "Oui je le sais mon petit chou" - "Yes, I know, darling"
> 
> _____________
> 
> The cover version of There's A Place by The Beatles, used as the "nuptial march" you can find here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvC3tmYWDD0&list=WL&index=5&t=0s
> 
> _____________
> 
> This is it! It's been a hell of a ride, but we enjoyed it all!  
> We took our time to make it right, we thought this is what it should have always gone like. And in our mind it did.  
> We hope you liked it and loved them as much as we do.
> 
> _____________
> 
> The Minerva Potter Universe is the world in which if Harry and Ginny had had another daughter she would be called Minerva for sure! Moreover, in this universe Sirius and Remus live, they're now both 60 years old (in 2020) and love taking care of their grandchildren. All the other things from canon are still the same.  
> You can follow @minniethecatt on Twitter to get first access to the content and other gems!  
> [We own no character written by J.K. Rowling]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey youuu!  
> We're back!!  
> It's been a tough month and we haven't had the time to update because the making of this project has taken us an entire month to complete. Even though we left some clues on Minnie's twitter account (@minniethecatt), the best parts are all here.
> 
> _____________
> 
> The Minerva Potter Universe is the world in which if Harry and Ginny had had another daughter she would be called Minerva for sure! Moreover, in this universe Sirius and Remus live, they're now both 60 years old (in 2020) and love taking care of their grandchildren. All the other things from canon are still the same.  
> You can follow @minniethecatt on Twitter to get first access to the content and other gems!  
> [We own no character written by J.K. Rowling]


End file.
